With the ever-growing amount of digital media content available to consumers through the Internet and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content. Many individuals turn to video editing tools to incorporate customized special effects into videos. While many video editing tools are available, however, incorporating special effects into a video sequence can still be a complex and time-consuming task.